I Love You
by o0Alice-chan0o
Summary: A short fluffy Tadamu also a songfic : in the hall of fame as promised T for kiss n hug


**Alice: MA ****ONESHOT IS HERE!**

**Amu: yea yea yea**

**Alice: and it's an Amuto**

**Amu&Tadase: WHAT?!**

**Alice: dudes I was kidding **

**Tadase: oh if it was an Amuto then I'd...*digs fingers in palm***

Ikuto: yo!

**Tadase: GAH! *strangels Ikuto***

**Ikuto: what did I do...? *soul leaves body anime style***

**Alice: *thumbs up* RIP Ikuto!**

**Kiseki: Alice doesn't own SC! Or the song**

* * *

**You can be the greatest,**

**You can be the best,**

**You can be the King Kong,**

**Banging on your chest**

Amu POV

I was walking normally to school when I saw Tadase-kun surrounded by girls fawning over him, I dug my fingers in my palm and bit my bottom lip. I didn't know why I did it I just...did, I sighed than walked through using my _'Cool&Spicy'_ attitude a bit over the top as I walked into class.

~ In class

"KYAAAAA! COOL&SPICY'" a group of fangirls, scratch that fanboys swarmed around me as a sat down on my seat beside the window. Some people asked me to write down my own name with a pink marker with a star and the asker's name behind it I wanted to refuse but if I do they wont go away so I did what I they wanted. I knew what that was, it was a love charm by that Saeki Nobuko woman on TV that does not work I repeat DOES NOT WORK! One by one they started to go away but there was still a lot of them I sighed and then carried on.

Tadase POV

I walked in class and I saw Hinamori-san signing papers with a star and the asker's name with a pink rmarker. I clenched my teeth, I knew what that was (if you haven't noticed Tadase does not know that it's fake) it was a love charm I sat on my chair sighing, maintaining my calm attitude

**You can beat the world,**

**You can beat the war,**

**You can talk to God,**

**Go banging on his door**

~ at royal garden

''Ok that's it for today'' I declared almost every guardian left except me and Hinamori-san ''Amu-chan''I said ''y-yes?'' hinamori-san replied ''may I call you that?'' I asked blushing faintly looking to the other side ''s-sure '' she shuttered blushing as red as a tomato. and so we walked home

Amu POV

''*Tadaima'' I said walking up to my room. I jumped on my bed closing the door, I gazed at a photo of my one and only Prince, Hotori Tadase. I sighed ''are you ok Amu-chan?'' Ran asked making me hide the pic at her presence ''RAN!'' I exclaimed clearly startled ''oh, you know what she's doing'' Miki sang. uh-oh, I think I know where this is going ''she's thinking her beloved ''Su looked around before saying that word ''prince'' she continued ''the one and only'' Dia smirked cueing for the others to join her to say the next 2 words ''Hotori Tadase!'' they said as I blushed furiously .''you really should confess Amu-chan, your radiance is dimming '' she said advisingly ''just now you were smirking and now your advising me!'' I proclaimed as she blushed a faint red.''but it's true, Amu-chan!'' Ran exclaimed.

**You throw tour hands up,**

**You can be clock,**

**You can move a mountain,**

**You can break rocks,**

**You can be a master,**

**Don't wait for luck,**

**Dedicate yourself an then you can find yourself,**

''I know'' I replied ''but…''

Tadase POV

''Tadase….'' Kiseki worried ''hmm….?'' I replied drinking a glass of water ''you should really confess'' I immediately spit out my drink at him ''WHAT?!''I protested ''-_-" his face became exactly like that

**Standing in a hall of fame,**

**Ands the world's gonna know your name**

''it's true y'know! A prince must have a princess!'' he remarked ''p-prince….did you just call me a…PRINCE?! I shouted laughing like a maniac. suddenly a mysterious bucket appeared out of no where and poofed on my head,I turned back to normal and it disappeared ''weird'' was the only thing I could say

**'cos you burn with the brightest flame**

Third person POV

It was raining outside. Amu and Tadase were still considering going out to confess then Ran,Miki,Suu and Dia couln't help it thet arranged a meating at the middle of the rain in the park they said it would be romantic

And** the world's gonna know your name,**

**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

**Cause you burn with the brightest flame  
And the world's gonna know your name  
****And you'll be on the walls of the hall** **of fame**

Tadase POV

''Tadase, X egg'' kiseki screamed as we charanari-ed

**CHARANARI: PLATINUM ROYAL**

I dashed out of the house in my outfit

**Y****o**u could go the distance  
** You could run the mile**  
** You could walk straight through hell with a smile**

Amu POV

''let's go Amu-chan! let's go!'' ran cheered as we charanari-ed

**You could be the hero**  
** You could get the gold**  
** Breaking all the records that thought never could be broke**

I rushed to only see my prince...''Tadase-kun?'' I said with curiousity ''Amu-chan?'' we said gazing deeply into each other's eyes umm

**Do it for your country**  
** Do it for name**  
** Cause there's gonna be a day**

we looked to our Shugo charas and they were whistling,whistling! they are definately guilty!

I sighed ''umm Amu-chan?'' Tadase called

**When your, standing in the hall of fame**  
** And the world's gonna know your name**  
** Cause you burn with the brightest flame**  
** And the world's gonna know your name**  
** And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame**

''please consider it..."Tadase spoke ''I-I love you.." he whispered while blushing .I was shocked ''I guess I love you too then..'' I said Tadase's eyes shot open ''really?!'' he said as we both blushed Blood red and turned away

Tadase POV

''Amu-chan...'' she turned to look at me then I pulled her chin and kissed her she was shocked at first but she gave in and kissed me back. we broke apart and blushed harder if that was even possible ''I love you Amu-chan''

* * *

**Alice: and I'm done!  
**

**Amu&Tadase: *blushes harder***

**Alice: how's that possible?!**

**Tadaima: I'm home**


End file.
